Kim the new catgirl
by 17lakect
Summary: Kim possible died, but that's the night when she started to live.


It's been 5 week's since the events of "So the drama" Kim and Ron are couple's, drakken and shego is on the loose. Ever since then, wade is still searching for shego to see where she is hiding. But one day, thing's changed in one night. It was Friday at 8:00, Team possible is helping people from the flood that is about to come from the unstable dam. Kim gets the villager's to safety but the workers of the dam are still in trouble.

Kim possible: Ron, keep the villager's safe! I'm going after the workers of the dam!

Ron stoppable: Be careful!

Ron keeps the villager's safe while Kim head's over to the dam and save the worker's. Kim found 2 being stuck; she uses her grapple to swing to the workers and put them to safety, but then after she rescues the last one the dam burst and she never got the chance. When the dam burst she falls into the river and died.

Ron kept the villager's safe, but Kim never showed up, Ron was worried so he searches around the flooded village to see if she is ok. Kim gets washed up somewhere far away from the flooded village, then the 7 cats stand in circles around Kim, and the 8th cat stand's on Kim's chest and breathes on Kim. We close into Kim's eyes to see that it is now shaped into a cat's eye, than the cats disappear.

Kim wonder's around slowly, she doesn't remember how she died, and she sniffed around. Ron then step's up to see that Kim is safe.

Ron stoppable: Kim! Kim!

Kim possible: huh?

Ron stoppable: Are you alright?!

Kim possible: I'm-I'm ok. I don't know how I got here, what happened to the-

Ron stoppable: They're safe, rescue team is coming.

Kim possible: Oh good. (Gets up) I feel kinda different right now.

Ron stoppable: Well, the good thing is that you are safe. Let's get out of here and get back to Middletown.

Kim possible: Good idea.

So they got a ride back to Middletown and they head back to their house.

James possible: Hey kimme, how did your mission go? Jeez, what happen to you?!

Kim possible: I don't know, but whatever just happened to me everyone was fine after I saved the villager's from the flood.

James possible: Oh well, at least your back for dinner.

Kim possible: Did mom have to work late again?

James possible: Yes, don't worry she's doing fine.

Kim possible: Great.

At 11 she got ready for sleep, but by that night she sleeps on the self without realizing.

7:30AM, Saturday:

James possible: KIM!

Kim possible: Whoa! (Land's at her feet) That was close! Yeah dad!

James possible: Breakfast is ready!

Kim possible: I'm on my way down! What was that about? (Head's downstairs) morning guys.

Ann possible: Morning kimme. How was last night?

Kim possible: It was weird, I somehow got washed up onshore somewhere outside the village last night, but either way it was fine, saved the villager's from being flooded, I was saving the worker's from the dam but I don't know what happened next, but they were ok. As a matter of fact after I woke up I felt something different about me.

Ann possible: How different? Is it because of Ron?

Kim possible: No, but I don't know.

So by that morning she drink's cups of milk, before she finished her food the tweeb's invention fly's around the kitchen, and Kim pounce at the invention, trapping it.

Ann stoppable: What the-

Jim possible: Hey! Wait a minute, how did you-

Tim possible: -catch it perfectly?

Kim possible: I don't know whatever that was I think it's weird.

Jim possible: I think we should take it outside.

Tim possible: I agree this is too weird.

So the twin's head outside and Kim drunk the last of milk.

James possible: Jeez, Kim

Ann possible: You drank the last of the milk!

Kim possible: I don't know what that is! By the way do we need products?

Ann possible: Oh, yeah we do, do you want to do the honors?

Kim possible: Sure, I need to be alone for a while. (Grab's the list and head's out the door) Jeez what is wrong with me? (Close the door)

So Kim felt different at the day but she went into her car and drive's off to clear her mind, it helped for now, she went to store, grabbed what was on the list but she also grabbed 7 cans of tuna and extra milk. She gets back to the car, but before she gets into the car and drives off the dog that is collared into the tree was barking at Kim.

Kim possible: (Hisses at the dog)

Cut back to the possible house.

Kim possible: Hi guy's!

James possible: Hey Kim!

Kim possible: (Put's down the groceries) Jeez, I actually hissed at a dog before I got here today!

Tim possible: Hissed at a dog!?

Jim possible: Jeez, not that I'm agreeing on you or anything but you are feeling different!

Ann possible: (Whisper's to James) something is wrong with our daughter here.

James possible: Well she said she is feeling different, maybe it will stop soon.

Kim possible: Uh, I think I'll go somewhere in town to settle myself down from what is wrong with me.

Tim possible: Yeah, you do that.

Jim possible: Yeah, go outside maybe that will help.

Kim possible: I think they are freaked out about me but whatever. (Head's to her car) I think I like freaking out the tweebs.

So Kim head's somewhere in town to find a professor to see if anyone knows anything about what is wrong with her. She finally found an old woman's house and she gladly let's her in, after she told about what she did that never happened to her before, when she heard the story she realized something but 1st: She give's Kim catnip.

Kim possible was rubbing and sniffing at the catnip, the professor put the catnip away from her after 10 second's.

Professor: I think I know what is going on with you now, follow me I have to show you something.

Kim was shown the past catwomen, she is explained that she is been given a gift that was pasted on through the ages, she is now a catgirl. How did the professor know all about it? She has been a professor for 20 years and she said that there was a cure for only whoever doesn't want the curse forever, but it will only work after a few days. She never made the antidote perfectly but she is almost close.

Kim possible: So I'm not Kim anymore?

Professor: You are Kim and you are catgirl. I tried to explain this theory but nobody ever believed me.

Kim possible: Why is that?

Professor: Male academia.

(MALE ACADEMIA!?) Uh, can you calm him down please? It's just a story of my dream that now popped up after- SON OF A-

Technical difficulties

Sorry about that guy's we had to settle down one of our guy's and yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm kinda ripping off the catwoman movie but I'm not making the rip-off too much just don't go insane. It's like if bat cr- Ok I better not start something. Let's just continue the story Ok? Ok.

So the professor shows the weapon's and costume, but because she is not only blessed and cursed she decides to do the work. So she took the stuff, the professor says that she will send Kim the letter once the cure is done.

So if you're wondering what the costume and gadgets are here's the details: Black leather jumpsuit with catlike mask, retractable claw's, magic mind scrambling lipstick (It was made by the Egyptian god's in case you're wondering), and a whip.

So she head's back home and decides to keep it a secret.

8:00PM:

Back home she couldn't wait anymore, she lie's to Ann that there is a robbery in progress in Middletown, and drive off.

Because she changed she now wants to have fun at night's and like's get the fear from criminal's but sometimes from her friends too. So yeah she now is enjoying playing kitty around the world. She drive's to a private parking place, put's on the costume, and spends the night on town. Oh she uses her sweetly voice while in costume.

Ron stoppable is decides to watch over Middletown- don't ask he just does- as he went on searching for criminal activity's but then he spotted a girl dressed up as a cat.

Ron stoppable: Wade?

Wade: What's up?

Ron stoppable: I think we have a new enemy, I costumed one this time.

Wade: What do you mean?

Ron stoppable: I spotted a girl at my age that's dressed as a cat.

Wade: Really? Weird, ok can you keep an eye on her to see what she is doing?

Ron stoppable: Well, Kim is with her parents, I think I'll be alone but I'll stay out of sight.

Wade: If she's a criminal then report back to me then we'll see if we can catch her.

So Catgirl waited for a couple of minute's and licked her right hand 3 time's. Then there is a robbery in progress, catgirl heard the sirens and head's over to the robbery. There were 5 robbers, she pounced into one of them, kick's the 2nd, use her whip to yank the 3rd robber, punched the 1st, pounced the 4th and knocked him out. She pounced on the 5th one to see who the robber is working for.

Catgirl: So, do you work for anybody?

Robber 5: Yea but I'm not telling.

Catgirl: What makes you think I can just let you go? (Show's her claws) I'll just tear you apart peace by peace if you won't tell me. I think it'll be fun.

Robber 5: Alright, alright! I work for drakken!

Catgirl: Good, that's what I like to hear, do you know where they are at?

Robber 5: No, they were moving somewhere but I never went with them, I was doing what I was told!

Catgirl: I see, thank you for the information. (Knock's him out) So you're working with DNAmy huh? Well, I guess I can agree that I will take you down once I find you.

So she head's back outside and pounce at the rooftop as we see Ron hiding from her.

Ron stoppable: (Whisper's) it's just weird that we are spying on someone who might be a bad guy! But we have to make sure who this cat chick is and why is she's doing this.

Rufus: (Squeak's in knowledge)

Catgirl: (Smiles) Spying on me huh?

Ron stoppable: What the- (Look's at his left) OH NO! (Run's away)

Catgirl: (Uses her whip and yanked Ron) Why run away from a girl when you are spying on me?

Ron stoppable: Oh, please no.

Catgirl: (Lay's in front of his body) do you think that you can just sneak around me and walk away? (Show's her claws) Answer me.

Ron stoppable: No!

Catgirl: Do you think that you can win on saving the world by yourself?

Ron stoppable: No.

Catgirl: (Grin's) I didn't think so. (Act like she is gotta attack Ron)

Ron stoppable: No, No, NO, NO! (Closed his eyes in fear)

Catgirl: (faked her attack and put's her hand on Ron's cheek sliding down slowly.) aw come on, you know I was just kidding right? (giggle's softly)

So Ron opened his eyes to see that she disappeared, he wonders if he was just seeing things, catgirl was hiding at other rooftops far away from Ron thinking about her.

Catgirl: (Thinking) wow, it felt good to feel other peoples fear. I think I'll enjoy being like this for a week. (Laying down on her back) I think I want to play around at nights for now, Kim maybe a normal girl, but this is more fun than to just be around with just my hair dryer. (Purr's)

So, yeah she is kind of the devil now but she still on the good side but just like's to hear other guy's scream in fear because she enjoys it now I don't know. Now back at over-the-top possible family we see that the mother and father are showing great concern over their daughter.

Ann possible: She has changed a little bit.

James possible: I know, do you think that she's possessed or something?

Ann possible: Hard to say but at least she is still ok and still is our daughter.

James possible: Come on at least she'll get back to her normal self soon.

Kim possible: Hey guy's I'm back!

Ann possible: Oh hey we were just talking about you.

Kim possible: It's something about this morning huh? I know, really weird but that will go away soon. (Walks into her room) but I think I love being different now.

10:33PM:

Kim possible: Hey wade!

Wade: Kim, there was a catgirl at Middletown!

Kim possible: A catgirl huh? I guess she decides to have some fun and go around town pouncing on rooftops, what else did you found out?

Wade: Well, Ron spied on her but she actually scares him when she found out. But she did stop the robbery in progress, something tells me that she doesn't want to be heard but still is a good guy.

Kim possible: So what happened to Ron after catgirl scares him?

Wade: Oh, he decides to not be alone or stay at home in Middletown until she is caught in put into jail.

Kim possible: Wow, he got so scared he decide's to start hanging out with friend's after he set's foot outside the house huh? I know that the catgirl would enjoy fear from anybody.

Wade: That would be something, should I get some water to- (Laugh's)

Kim possible: What?!

Wade: I'm sorry it's just that it's just silly that we decide to use what cat's hate in order to take her down!

Kim possible: Ok, what else just happened?

Wade: DNAmy is making her move, In Middletown!

Kim possible: Oh dang, do you think that the catgirl is what's driving her here?

Wade: I don't know, but you better be ready. I think the catgirl have catlike power's.

Kim possible: I'll call Ron and tell him about this. (Gets her phone) Ron!

Ron stoppable: What is it KP?

Kim possible: DNAmy's making a move in Middletown do you want me to come and pick you up?

Ron stoppable: Did you know about catgirl?

Kim possible: Yeah.

Ron stoppable: Then yes because I can't take being outside at night's ALONE!

Kim possible: Ok, ok don't freak out I'll come and get you! (Hang's up, grab's her stuff, and head's downstairs.) SORRY GUY'S I GOTTA GO! DNAMY'S MAKING HER MOVE IN THIS TOWN!

So she drive's like crazy to get Ron and safe Middletown, the only thing missing is DNAmy saying "I'll have the catgirl as my best pet once we're done here!" or maybe at least is a mime. (Actaully she drove by the mime.) AW YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Well at least DNAmy won't- oh we got a cutscene I better shut up.

So Kim and Ron drives around Middletown to see if DNAmy is anywhere in town. DNAmy now arrived in Middletown, Team possible parked somewhere in town, and Kim told Ron to stay hidden and made up a lie. So Ron stayed hidden and Kim head's to her car and donned the costume again.

Ron stoppable: I don't think we're supposed to be here if that catgirl is around. (Look's at the monster's that's heading down to Middletown) Oh jeez Kim I hope this plan work's.

Rufus: (Squeaks in surprise)

Ron stoppable: What is it boy? (Look at where Rufus is pointing) Oh no not her! Wade!

Wade: Is it her again!?

Ron stoppable: Yes, but she is… helping Middletown take out the monster?

Wade: Wait, what?

Ron stoppable: Well, it looks like she's on the good side.

Wade: Weird, well find out more and help her!

Ron stoppable: If that's gotta get me out of her hunting me then I'm on it! (Hang's up) Alright you want Ron you got it! (War cry)

So yeah Ron realized that catgirl is on the good side, he helps her, good thing that DNAmy is like-

DNAmy: I'll have this catgirl as my pet once we're done here!

DANG IT! THAT'S IT I'M KILLING YOU ALL-

Technical difficulty's… again

Sorry, just gone insane at the point that I made a lucky guess on what is missing, back to the story please. (Yeah let's get back to the story) Incidentally, the story is brought to you by the delicious taste of diet coke.

So the monster is actually a mutated feline, when she realized about it she decides to go easy on the monster and convinces him that he's a friend, the monstrous feline think's that she is friendly and gives her a lick.

Catgirl: (Laugh's)

Ron stoppable: That's- I don't know how she did it!

Rufus: (Squeak's in disbelief) impossible!

Catgirl: Get her.

So the monster chases DNAmy outside of Middletown and she saves the day once more.

Catgirl: (Turn's around) Well, hello Ron. Sorry you didn't get the fun, like what I did to them?

Ron stoppable: I don't know how you did it!

Catgirl: Oh, he thinks I'm one of them, although I am.

Ron stoppable: I can't say anymore, I was gotta help.

Catgirl: (Gets close to Ron and put's her hand on his shoulder) Hey, it's alright, you've help Kim a lot of times.

Ron stoppable: Yeah, looks like you're on our side.

Catgirl: (Smiles) I like to be on the good side.

Ron stoppable: I guess we're cool now right?

Catgirl: That's one thing we can agree, do you feel scared about me now?

Ron stoppable: A little bit, I keep expecting that you may pounce on me.

Catgirl: (Giggle's) I was doing it for fun, side's I just want to know what it's like to see you fearing me.

Ron stoppable: Are you enjoying having everybody fear you? Man, I feel like you're the devil right now!

Catgirl: (Whisper's and closes in to Ron's ears) I am the devil for the least part.

Ron stoppable: (Gets a chill for what she said in his ear) how do you even know me?

Catgirl: Oh, a little birdy told me about you.

Ron stoppable: (Beat) I better be leaving now.

Catgirl: I'll see you around. And don't tell the news on me; unless you want me scratch you. (Purr's before she jumps of the rooftop)

So Ron stood cold and speechless as we see in a couple of minutes later Kim is coming back.

Kim possible: Ron, Ron! What happened to DNAmy?!

Ron stoppable: Huh? Oh, catgirl just came here and because DNAmy's monster is a feline she actually is a friend to that monster and she made him chase DNAmy.

Kim possible: Catgirl, She was here to save Middletown while I was doing something? Spanking!

Ron stoppable: I don't know if it's crazy but she's a cat.

Kim possible: Ok, did she do something to you?

Ron stoppable: No, we just talked a little bit. So what's the conclusion?

Kim possible: She's a good guy and she agrees that we are in same sides?

Ron stoppable: Well that to and you know what? I think I feel better over when I 1st meet her now.

Kim possible: Really?

Ron stoppable: A little, I think she just wants to scare anybody who is trying to find out who she really is, she told me that she enjoys having bad guy's fear her and she told me she's the devil for the least part, and she told me not to tell the news about her.

Kim possible: Well, let's just get back home. (Both walk to the car, thinking) I know I love having him fear me but I can't have too much fear, it might corrupt me and I'll end up being one of them. But still, it feels enjoyable to be different. I do feel bad that I'm not telling him about me but it's just not the time.

Next morning at Sunday in Bueno Nacho Ron and Kim are talking.

Ron stoppable: Well, I don't know why that she doesn't want to be heard around the world.

Kim possible: If I know her: She might not be here for long, maybe that she wants to be mysterious, or maybe she's one of the cat god's that is sent down to do the job but I don't know.

Ron stoppable: I wonder if there's a professor in town that knows about her.

Kim possible: I wouldn't ask the professor about it if I were you because I think she will kill you.

Ron stoppable: Yeah you're right, but I hope that we will know who she really is and see if she really is a good guy.

Kim possible: Yeah, I guess. (Thinking) he'll know that she is, but until then, I'll be mysterious in the catsuit. (Talk's) Well, yeah she may be mysterious but I think we should keep it like that unless if she really is a bad guy.

Ron stoppable: I guess I can agree with you, sides it can't be that bad if she decides to go all hot around me just to get me distracted.

Kim possible: I think she like's you. (Giggle's)

Ron stoppable: Kim!

So it's just a normal day for Kim even if she's a cat. Drakken made a robbery somewhere, found out where their base is at, and steal one of the power sources for his invention he's working on. Wade's tracking their next base right now.

Meanwhile at 7:00PM:

Kim's been showing great concern about what she should do, there wasn't any help asked for, and there was a cat outside the window. She opened the window and because she's a cat now she can understand other cats.

Kim possible: Well, why are you here?

Cat: (Kim)

Kim possible: What the-

Cat: (Kim, can you understand?)

Kim possible: Yes, how- oh wait never mind.

Cat: (Well, how was your cat life going?)

Kim possible: It felt good, what are you here for?

Cat: (Well your friend Ron is one thing and 2 is that drakken and shego will make a move at Tuesday here in Middletown.)

Kim possible: Why are you here about Ron?

Cat: (He's your boyfriend now and you never get to tell him who you are. He's your friend isn't he?)

Kim possible: We both know that he is not a cat person, if he finds out now then he'll freak out even if I get myself back to normal.

Cat: (Well ask him to understand and take it easy on the truth, that help's.)

Kim possible: Yeah, I guess.

So she kept thinking about when is the best time to tell Ron about her secret, then something popped up on the , Middletown had a bank robbery and the robbers are getting away.

So Kim decides to get away from the catsuit for a while so she can get away from the darkness that's creeping inside her, as she and Ron go's to chase the robber's car and save the night. After catching the robber's Ron wonders why catgirl wasn't here, but it doesn't matter anymore.

Kim see's the darkness of her alter ego, she decide's to lay off the catsuit for a while so she won't feel the darkness creeping inside of her. She never realized the darkness until now, she thinks about how bad she can do if she don't stop this, after a day from donning the catsuit she calm's down about what will happen later.

Lunchtime, Middletown high school:

Monique: Kim, you seem a little pale.

Kim possible: What is it Monique?

Monique: I was wondering what is wrong with you, did something happen?

Kim possible: I have a lot of thinking to do about my secret but I'm not telling.

Monique: Girl, you need some help. How come you're not telling?

Kim possible: You might freak out, even Ron. I can't tell how I can do this the gentle way on Ron. But I think it will be better if it's not told, I never even put it on my diary.

Monique: Jeez, your secret is so dark you had to keep it inside unless you found a way to tell it the gentle way huh?

Kim possible: Yes, even if I gotten away from it, it still won't go away until the job's done for it.

Monique: Should I leave you alone?

Kim possible: If you can please.

So yeah Kim is troubled at school but she still got work done like always, after school she always seem to be scared about what will happen later at night's.

Ann possible: What's wrong with you lately? You haven't seemed to say a word after a couple of hours when you got back home.

Kim possible: I have a lot of thinking to do, remember Saturday? I also have been thinking about that too, I also have a secret that's so dark I haven't even put it on the diary, I got away from it yesterday but even then I still am bothered until the job is done.

Ann possible: Should I leave you alone?

Kim possible: Yes please.

Ann possible: Ok, call me if you want dinner. (Head's downstairs)

James possible: What's wrong with her?

Ann possible: She has a dark secret that she won't tell us about, she kept thinking about it even last Saturday. I think it's better if we let our daughter to be alone until everything is clear for her.

James possible: I guess so too.

8:00PM:

She decides to head outside to calm her mind, she even donned the costume and crouched over a gargoyle, Ron stopped by to visit her.

Ron stoppable: Hey.

Catgirl: Hey.

Ron stoppable: Why are you down?

Catgirl: I don't know, not that I want have fun but I'm just depressed about my secret.

Ron stoppable: Kim had the same emotion. Why you?

Catgirl: I'm just scared that there is darkness in me and that I may hurt you. I didn't even tell the truth about how I know you.

Ron stoppable: What do you mean?

Kim possible: (Unmasked herself)

Ron stoppable: (Surprised) Kim?

Kim possible: Hi Ron.

Ron stoppable: Why didn't you tell me? (Walk's back slowly)

Kim possible: I don't want you to freak out over me, (Walk's over to Ron) please don't run.

Ron was about to fall on accident but Kim uses her whip to grab Ron's hand and save him from falling.

Kim possible: I'm so sorry for not telling you Ron. (Tear leaked) Don't be scared, I want you to understand.

Ron stoppable: Kim, I-I understand. I just-

Kim possible: I know that you are not a cat person, I only want to tell you because- You know what.

Ron stoppable: Yeah I should forgive you.

So the 2 has been hanging around and they went back home, Kim wanted to get rid of the curse forever because Ron and Kim's life would be easier, but luckily the cure is finally finished, but she needed the power's for tomorrow night, so she waits until Wednesday.

Tuesday, 8:00PM:

Drakken finally came to Middletown, Kim donned the costume and she head's on to use her catlike powers, one more time. Shego fight's on Catgirl but she manages to beat her because she's more skilled, She kill's 's invention, knock's out the 2 so they won't know who she was but the henchmen escape's with the 2 and they never mention about the catgirl again. We have Kim and Ron talking again.

Kim possible: (Unmasked herself) Hey Ron, are you alright?

Ron stoppable: I'm ok.

Kim possible: You still frightened about my secret?

Ron stoppable: A little bit, I just can't believe that you now have the powers and that you are the cat.

Kim possible: (Thinking) I think his life will be easier if he never knew about my alter ego. (Talk) I wish that your life is easier even after you found out about my secret. What would I say even if I'm the catgirl?

Ron stoppable: I don't know; just say that you love me.

Kim possible: (Puts on her lipstick) I love you.

So Kim decides that his life will be easy if he never knew about Kim's alter ego, so she puts on the magic memory erasing lipstick and kisses Ron, she kept kissing him for 10 second's so Ron won't remember about catgirl. Kim changes into her mission cloths, grab's Ron, brings him into his home.

Wednesday, after school:

Kim return's for the cure and brings back the stuff, she is now normal again from the curse and now Kim is going off to have more adventure's and she decides to forget about her alter ego.

THE END

Well, I hope you enjoy the story. I really hope you like the drama I wrote because it kinda gives me the idea for the end after I heard soft music while writing the story. Well, if you like to make remake's for this story then be free to do it if you want. Oh and kim possible is in my crossover story "When world's collide". I'm 17lakect saying: Always be good and true to yourself.


End file.
